


A Study in Alfredo

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Thorki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I want a story in which Loki keeps cooking the most godawful things and Thor eats them anyway because Loki made them just for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Alfredo

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://thorsbiceps.tumblr.com/post/114626720334/needleyecandy-i-want-a-story-in-which-loki-keeps) on Tumblr.

“Fetuccine Alfredo,” Loki says lightly, his pronunciation perfect as always, setting the plate before Thor. “From the mortal province of Italy.”

“Thank you,” Thor says, smiling broadly, praying that none of his trepidation shows. He appreciates Loki’s efforts, truly, but his brother is not as talented a chef as he believes.

The last dish Loki cooked nearly made him vomit. Baking soda and baking powder are very different things, brother. No, the mortals have not just applied two different names to the same white powder.

Thor lifts the first forkful to his mouth, very aware of Loki’s piercing green gaze trained on him from across the table. There is no plate in front of Loki, which is telling.

Steeling himself with the same courage he musters when entering the battlefield, Thor takes the first bite.

His first impression is that it isn’t as terrible as the “cake” Loki baked a week ago. All of the basic components seem to be present, and in roughly the right proportions.

Then it his him.

The salt.

Loki complains that Midgardian flavors are far blander than their Asgardian equivalents (Thor does not disagree), but his usual response – to put in at least ten times the requested amount of each spice – is rather unnecessary, to put it mildly. 

The salt fills his mouth until it’s the only thing Thor can taste. He braves through it, however, keeping up his smile under Loki’s obvious scrutiny. Thor ought to be applauded, he feels, when Loki falls for the facade, narrow face relaxing into a self-satisfied smirk.

“I told you I have mastered the culinary arts of this primitive planet,” Loki says loftily, sipping from a glass of water. “It is all so basic.”

This salt is basic, Thor thinks, wisely keeping the retort to himself. He hums appreciatively, forcing the salt-ridden noodles down his throat, and glancing with apprehension at the full plate in front of him. “Very good, brother. Where did you find the recipe?”

“I didn’t use a recipe,” Loki replies haughtily. 

Ah, so that is the problem. Truth be told, it doesn’t surprise Thor. It is difficult to imagine Loki following instructions written by creatures he deems beneath him in intelligence.

“And you did not need to,” Thor lies, then fills his mouth with another mouthful of salty alfredo, forcing down his gag reflex as he does so. Loki is no longer staring at him – he is pretending to be engrossed in the task of cleaning a nonexistent blemish from one of his little knives – but Thor can feel Loki’s gaze on him nonetheless, and so perseveres in eating the meal presented to him. After all, it is preferable to Loki stabbing him. 

Though perhaps just barely.


End file.
